


The End of the Revengers

by spinning_yarns



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bingo, Break Up, Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Gen, Hurt Thor (Marvel), MCU Bingo, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_yarns/pseuds/spinning_yarns
Summary: A disagreement leads to the dissolving of the Revengers





	The End of the Revengers

“Why is he still here?”

“Loki saved all of us!” Brunnhilde and Thor stood inches from each other’s face, spittle flying.

“That doesn’t mean we should trust him!”

“I have just as much reason to trust YOU! Less even!” Anyone who had been in kitchen when these two started had since left. Dinner would just have to wait.

“Yeah? I didn’t betray you just to turn around and steal all the glory.”

“Oh? That’s your problem. You don’t like that you have to share your victory.”

“What? No! You just don’t want to face the truth—your brother is a no-good, two-faced liar and a bully!” Both were long past being red in the face.

“You take that back!”

“I won’t.”

Bruce chose this unfortunate moment to enter the room. Quickly assessing the situation, he started backing toward the door, but Thor had already spotted him.

“Bruce, come over here.”

“Do I have to?”

“No, but I’d like your opinion. Do you agree with Valkyrie that my brother shouldn’t be allowed to remain on the ship, or will you acknowledge that Loki was instrumental in our salvation and ought to be allowed a second chance?”

“I don’t think my choice matters much…” Bruce trailed off as Loki sauntered in.

“Oh, look. All the revengers in one place. This doesn’t happen often.”

“And it won’t happen again. I quit.” Brunnhilde snarled, and Loki’s smirk dropped.

“What!” ”You can do that?” “I assure you that isn’t necessary.” Their voices came out in a jumbled mess.

“No. I’ve made up my mind; I stopped being a Valkyrie a long time ago. There’s nothing holding me here anymore. I’ll leave at our next stop,” she walked out, leaving a silence to engulf the men.

After a moment, Bruce started shuffling his feet. “If it’s alright, I’d like to leave too.”

“What!” Thor whipped around to face him.

“Not like that!” His hands came up to ward off Thor’s advances, “I just don’t want to fight anymore.”

Thor drooped, but forced a smile. “That’s okay, Banner.”

After a deep breath, he started again, “Well, brother, I guess it’s just you and m—”

He turned around to find Loki already gone.

“Don’t worry, Thor. I’m sure he’ll make good on his second chance,” Bruce patted Thor’s arm as he walked out.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Thor slid down to the floor. He stayed there until the people on kitchen duty started to peek in to check if the coast was clear.

“Come in!” he boomed, a smile back on his face. He may not be as good as Loki, but if there was one thing he had learned from him over the years, it was how to make people think you were okay.

“Sorry for the earlier disturbance. We shall endeavor to have our quarrels in more favorable places next time.” He waved on his way out the door, not letting them see how much it pained him that there may not be a next time.

He tried to make his way quietly back to his room, but the ship was far too crowded, and the people far too worried, for that to be feasible. Instead, Thor found himself spending the next couple hours reassuring the people that everything was fine and that they were not in any danger at the moment. He was even roped into eating the evening meal before he could make his excuses and head off to bed. Exhaustion crept over him and settled in his heart as he readied for sleep. Tomorrow, he vowed to himself, he would seek out Brunnhilde about her plans to leave, and he would ask Loki if he wished to complete the disbanding of the Revengers. Sighing, he rolled over and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was not looking good.


End file.
